


Como a una mujer europea

by chibiichigo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiichigo/pseuds/chibiichigo
Summary: Steve se sentía de nuevo como en los días antes de que Bucky se fuera a la guerra. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, uno junto al otro.—Entonces, ¿otra vez te voy a perder?—Ya sé, parece que mis únicos actos heroicos son alejarme de tu vida…Y le dio un beso igual que siempre pero con más lengua, como si fuera una mujer europea.





	Como a una mujer europea

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Marvel Studios y a Disney. Este texto es de fans para fans.

Se veía tan apacible ahí, como si estuviera en medio de un sueño. Como si hubiese regresado el tiempo y ahora, una vez más, estuviese en el Nueva York de principios del siglo XX que los dos añoraban.

Steve miró la cápsula donde estaba Bucky y quiso creer que había valido la pena levantarse en contra del proyecto de registro de superhéroes. En verdad deseaba hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas. No podía darse el lujo de no estar seguro, sobre todo cuando ya solo quedaba conocer el recuento de los daños.

Se estremeció; sabía que ya no había marcha atrás. Pero ahí estaba Bucky, sano y salvo, reposando en medio de la jungla africana.

Sintió una mano tocándole el hombro. No tuvo qué voltear, sabía quién era y lo que ese roce significaba.

—Ya voy T’Challa, solo quería decirle adiós.

Intentó cambiar esa última palabra en su mente, darle un nuevo sentido a una oración que parecía muy simple pero que revelaba uno de los pilares de su vida. Se imaginó diciendo ‘hasta luego’, pero no pudo. Era adiós. Solo adiós.

Se acercó el escudo al pecho y dio un último vistazo al cuerpo congelado de su amigo. Rezó, una vez más, para que no le pasara nada y aguantó la respiración para que no se le cortara. No quería que nadie notara lo mucho que le dolía.

Bucky era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo; lo único que quedaba de su mundo. De ese donde había bailes y ferias en Nueva York, donde nadie sospechaba que la Segunda Guerra Mundial se extendería luego de la victoria de los soviéticos sobre Hitler. Donde no había Vengadores ni extraterrestres ni dioses nórdicos ni fórmulas para crear súper soldados.

En ese Nueva York donde todavía se podía reír.

 

 

Mientras salía de Wakanda, no dejaba de pensar en el peligro. En todo lo que debía hacer ahora que era oficialmente un enemigo del gobierno y que la iniciativa Vengadores había llegado a su fin.

Recordó que una vez, antes de que comenzara la Segunda Guerra Mundial, salió con Bucky en una cita doble. Bailaron con dos chicas guapas en una feria cerca del centro de la ciudad, tomaron malteadas y luego, al final de la velada, las jóvenes simplemente desaparecieron entre la multitud.

Se quedaron ellos dos solos, cada uno con un algodón de azúcar en la mano y cara de desconcierto.

—No sé cómo sentirme… antes por lo menos las muchachas inventaban alguna excusa para no salir conmigo. Ahora solo se van en medio de una cita— dijo Steve.

—Deberías sentirte bien. Ahora por lo menos consigues una mujer por dos horas—. La sonrisa de Bucky lo alivió —. La próxima vez, tal vez alguna acceda a que la beses.

El chascarrillo no le hizo gracia a Steve, pero no dijo nada. Sabía cuáles eran sus limitaciones físicas y ya no le molestaban. Al menos si de mujeres se trataba.

Caminaron juntos a casa, bromeando y hablando sobre lo que harían si Estados Unidos decidía entrar al combate en Europa. Combatir, poner su bandera en alto sobre el territorio alemán, besar a chicas europeas por montón…

—¿Cómo crees que besen las europeas?— preguntó Steve.

—Igual que las estadounidenses, pero tal vez con más lengua… Y con menos ropa.

Steve se sonrojó. Esos comentarios lo hacían sentirse incómodo; no se podía imaginar a sí mismo con una mujer en esa situación. Él había sido criado a la antigua, estaba convencido de que debía casarse antes de tener intimidad y no… no hacer eso que hacían los soldados con las mujeres en otros países.

—¿A qué te refieres con más lengua?— preguntó con el afán de mantener viva la conversación, pero alejarla del terreno del sexo. Le daba un poco de morbo saber la opinión de Bucky. Contrario a él, su amigo sí tenía algo de experiencia en el tema.

El otro solo se encogió de hombros. Steve insistió un par de veces, hasta que Bucky le dio un empujón contra la pared.

—¿De verdad quieres saber a lo que me refiero?

Bucky sonreía prosaico. Su aliento calentaba el rostro de Steve, que intentó quitárselo de encima.

—Deja de tontear— pidió, con la intención de alejarse, pero Bucky lo tenía agarrado por un brazo.

—Nadie está tonteando— el más alto sonreía todavía, sabiendo que tenía el control de la situación.

Entonces, sin saber de dónde tomó fuerzas, Steve puso sus labios sobre los de Bucky y le dio un beso fugaz. El otro lo soltó y se quedó pasmado. Steve Rogers no sabía qué hacer. No entendía bien qué había ocurrido…Hasta que de pronto, Bucky soltó una risotada.

—Vaya, fui tu primer beso. Me siento orgulloso.

Steve se puso rojo de las orejas a los pies. Hizo un par de comentarios a modo de disculpa y, a pesar de los comentarios juguetones—y hasta algo provocadores— de su amigo, no dijo nada más en todo el camino.

Esa fue la primera noche que se masturbó pensando en un hombre. Sentía mucha culpa.

 

 

El viento le golpeaba la cara. Ya olía a mar.

Tenía que llegar a la prisión donde estaban sus compañeros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. No quería que el gobierno los separara y tampoco enfrentarse con Tony nuevamente—aunque dudaba que se diera nuevamente un encuentro entre ellos.

Quería solucionar las cosas; Stark era su amigo—o lo había sido hasta que llegaron a Siberia, al menos— y le dolía que se hubiera enterado que Bucky había provocado la muerte de sus padres. Había sido un enfrentamiento innecesario… Se preguntó si, de haberle dicho antes, las cosas se habían solucionado diferente.

Saboreó la culpa unos momentos, pero lo dejó. Las cosas ya no tenían solución.

Como esa vez en que de niños, Bucky y él habían roto la ventana de una de sus vecinas jugando futbol. No había sido a propósito, pero ambos sintieron miedo de la reacción de los adultos y se echaron a correr. Regresaron ya casi al atardecer al apartamento de Steve, todavía nerviosos de que alguien los hubiera visto, pero dispuestos a mantener su discurso de inocencia hasta el final si alguien los confrontaba. Hasta habían practicado varias veces la versión que contarían.

Pero no hubo necesidad de dar explicaciones. Tan pronto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, los dos fueron recibidos con un golpe que hizo que les ardieran las nalgas.

La madre de Steve los miraba; sostenía un cinturón grueso de cuero en la mano. Ambos tragaron grueso e intentaron cubrirse, pero sabían que no había escapatoria.

Diez minutos después, los dos críos de siete años lloraban con las nalgas rojas al aire y la nariz apuntando a la pared. Los mocos y las disculpas entre sollozos abundaban mientras la señora Rogers los reprendía una vez más.

—Cuando uno comete un error, lo enfrenta como hombre—, dijo. — Me decepciona mucho su actitud. No pueden fingir demencia y escapar de sus responsabilidades así como así. Un hombre tiene que ser valiente.

Esa fue una lección que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. Fue lo que hizo que desearan enrolarse al ejército.

 

 

Algo dentro de Steve lo sabía: No podía vivir sin Bucky.

Desde niños, siempre habían sido muy unidos. Tanto, que sus madres los veían como hermanos y se extrañaban las veces que uno volvía a casa sin el otro. Por eso, cuando Bucky iba a partir al frente de combate, Steve llenó formulario tras formulario para alcanzarlo.

Su madre estaba orgullosa de que su hijo quisiera servir a la patria, pero cada vez que llegaba una carta de rechazo, Steve notaba su alivio. Lo mismo, para su desconcierto, que Bucky.

—¿Por qué te da tanto gusto que me rechacen?

—Porque así tengo más oportunidad de besar a las mujeres europeas.

Steve no entendía por qué le molestaban esas respuestas. Finalmente, era un comentario normal entre hombres que, salvo porque creía que las mujeres no eran objetos al servicio de los soldados, en otra circunstancia hasta le generaría risa.

—No creo que te hagan caso, con lo feo que estás.

Bucky le revolvió el cabello.

—Ya… Yo también estaría celoso si una europea quisiera besarte. Pero no creo que tengan tan mal gusto.

Steve bufó, mientras Bucky volteaba a ver que nadie estuviera cerca. Lo besó la comisura de los labios y con una mano lo tomó por la espalda baja.

—Cuídate del frente de batalla y de las mujeres europeas… Te quiero ver en una pieza cuando regrese.

Dos meses después, Steve conoció a Erkskine. Se propuso llegar al mismo batallón donde estaba Bucky y decirle la verdad cuando terminara la guerra.

 

 

Cuando se reunió con los otros Vengadores, tuvo la sensación de que días negros se avecinaban. Todos sabían que vendrían enfrentamientos, que más de una persona les temería y que posiblemente deberían confrontarse nuevamente con otros superhéroes… pero Steve sentía que las raíces del conflicto serían más profundas. Igual que durante los primeros combates de Hitler.

Se preguntó si la guerra había acabado o si nada más había cambiado de nombre y de participantes.

Y fue entonces que comprendió lo último que le dijo Bucky. Le dieron ganas de llorar.

—¿Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, verdad? Quiero decir… no tienes que entrar de nuevo a esa cápsula si no quieres.

—Steve, todo sería más fácil si no quisiera. Pero sí quiero… ¿lo comprendes?

No, no entendía.

—El mundo no está preparado para que haya dos seres como nosotros. Al menos no juntos, no ahora. Yo ya le he causado mucho mal a mucha gente…

—¡Pero eso no fue tu culpa, tú no querías!

Steve golpeó un tubo con el puño cerrado. Resonó unos segundos y, cuando acabó, agradeció que T’Challa los hubiera dejado solos.

—Eso no hace ninguna diferencia. Lo hice, es mi responsabilidad.

—No, es de Hydra y no tuya. Quédate aquí. Hablaremos con gente, buscaremos la manera de demostrar tu inocencia… Hay formas de arreglar esto.

Bucky recargó la mano en el hombro de Steve y negó con la cabeza.

—No te engañes. Lo único que estamos haciendo es huir como si fuéramos niñitos. Pero nuestras acciones impactan en miles de personas…

El Capitán América se asió con fuerza al escudo, sin decir nada. Se sentía de nuevo en los días antes de que Bucky se fuera a la guerra. Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, uno junto al otro.

—Entonces, ¿otra vez te voy a perder?

—Ya sé, parece que mis únicos actos heroicos son alejarme de tu vida…

Y le dio un beso igual que siempre pero con más lengua, como si fuera una mujer europea.

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

—Solo recuerda esto: Cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos, tendré una nueva vida… Y aun así, el destino nos va a alejar. Porque a nosotros dos no nos toca amarnos, pero lo seguimos haciendo porque solo así sobrevivimos. 


End file.
